My Sweet Sun
by Esmefan1
Summary: He was so warm and soft. He was the sweetest thing I had seen in so long. Emilia Moore just lost her dad. Seth imprints on her. But Emilia has a secret past. Can Seth break though the walls she has put up? And can Emilia really trust a guy again? Seth/OC!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one, Running into fate.

I felt the fire weld up in side me. I got so mad at him. Why would he do that? Just kiss her like that? Tears ran down my face as I turned and ran off. He said he loved me didn't he? Well I'm pretty sure if you love someone you don't cheat on them. And there he was, making out with miss slut-of-all-sluts in his car. My almost boyfriend-John Marks was kissing Susan Winter. I hated her. I hated him. I was running. I couldn't see where I was going, my vision was too blurred by tears. I ran until I ran into something hard, yet soft. Something hot. I looked up. I ran into _someone_. And I knew who it was. I had seen him around school on the reservation. He was tall and muscular, very tan. He had that kid-ish look to him, yet he still looked like a man. "A-Are you okay?" He asked, catching me after I ran in to him. I looked up. "No." I said crying even more. He hugged me and for the next hour we stood there as I cried on him, soaking his entire shirt. He was the kindest boy I had ever met. He was Seth Clearwater.

****

Seth's POV

I was walking around the back of the school on my way to Sam's house. There was a pack meeting tonight and I was going to get there a little earlier. As I was walking I saw a girl running and it looked like she was crying. As soon as I saw her something happened to me. At that moment my world stopped. I had to see her, to know what was wrong. I wanted to hold her, to comfort her. At that moment, she became my world. She ran straight into me. "A-Are you okay?" I asked catching her before she fell. She looked up at me and said, "No." And started to cry even more. I hugged her and we stayed like that for the next hour. She cried and I just hugged her. I felt so sad for her. I wanted her to be happy. Not like this. She started sniffling and then looked up at me. "I'm sorry Seth." She knew my name? I felt a smile spread across my face.

"It's okay. It's seems like you know me. But I don't know you." I smiled down at her. She was so short. She had long curly brown hair with a tent of blonde in it. She was beautiful. "I'm sorry. My name is Emilia Moore." Emilia Moore. Perfect. "Well, Emilia Moore, I would very much like to know _more_ about you." I said smiling. She smiled too. I took her hand and started walking in the way of my car. "Do you need a ride home?" I asked her. "Oh, yes please, my uh, ride bailed I guess." She said sounding like she didn't want to go into anymore detail than that. "Okay then hop in." I opened the door for her and then went to the drivers side. "So where do you live?" I asked her, starting the car.

"Just go down that road for about two miles than turn right. Then it's the fourth house on the left." She said.

"Okay. So Emilia, tell me about yourself." I said driving out of the parking lot. "Oh, well there isn't much to tell. My life is sad and boring and well, it's really just one big sad story." She said her smile falling. "Well, your story isn't over yet. And I'm willing to bet that your story has a happy ending." I smiled at her. What had happened in her life to make her so sad? She looked up at me. She looked confused. "Tell me about you Seth. Why are you so happy? Obviously nothing bad has ever happened to you." My smile shook a little as I remember just what had happened to me. But that was the very reason I always smiled. "Well Emilia, I have a father and a mother. And Leah is my older sister. My father always said to smile, for three reasons; One, you never know who is watching, or who has a camera. Two, the girls love a sweet smile. Three, smile to show your happy even when your not. And in the end, you just might turn up happy. When I was 14 my father had a heart attack and died. A few years before that my sisters heart was broken by a man I now see as a older brother. And my mother is now dating again. You ask why I am happy? I'm not. I'm only smiling because I believe that what my father said was true. So my question to you Emilia is, why _aren't _you smiling?"

She looked at me with wide eyes. Why the heck did I just say all that? I never talk about my dad like that and I _never_ talk about what happened with Leah and Sam. "Seth, I, I'm sorry." She said as we pulled into her drive way. Her house was a pretty one story house with long doors. I got out as she did and went around to her. She looked up at me and hugged me. "Please come in with me. You may be the only one to understand what's happening with me." I looked down at her and nodded.

We walked up to the door and she unlocked it and we stepped inside. Nobody was home and she lead me to the living room and we sat down. I had completely forgotten about the meeting but I didn't care. "Seth, my dad died too." She said looking at her hands that were in her lap. "It was a car accident. Stupid drunk driver. It happened yesterday." I gasped at this. Yesterday? Was that why she was crying? "Emilia I am so sorry. I don't know how you are even doing this." she looked up at me. "Doing what?" She asked. "Living. When my dad died I pha-" I stopped my self. I could not say what I was going to. 'I phased into my wolf form and hide in the woods for three days.' that would have only confused her. It would also be breaking the treaty.

"I was crying because I saw this guy I liked, he said he liked me, kissing miss slut, and well I guess that just got me so mad that all my emotions came out. I always thought that if I cried over my dad, then that meant he really was dead." Tears fell down her cheeks and I felt like crying with her. But if I did the pack would diffidently pick on me for crying. Miss slut was Susan Winter. Every body in La Push knew who she was. So I hugged her. She leaned into my chest and shivered. "I've felt so cold since he's been gone. Why are you so warm?" She wondered out loud. I chuckled to myself. Oh, how badly I wanted to tell her.

I loved how she so openly told me about her family, her friends, her life. I knew so much about her in the three hours I spent in her home with her. Her favorite ice cream was chocolate, she hated nuts, her favorite color was sky blue, and she loved pink roses. She also knew things about me. But all too soon my phone rang. It was from Sam. I had to meet him. I said goodbye to Emilia asking if I could see her tomorrow. Luckily for me her Saturday was empty. I was happy. Sam…not so much.

**A/N Hello! Okay so this was not expected. I just sat down and came up with this. I love Seth so much I just had to do this! I have a lot on my plate so don't expect updates super fast like I always do. I hoped you liked it!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	2. Chapter 2

Seth's POV

"Of all people I never thought you would imprint!" Sam said scratching his chin. "Well, thanks Sam. Listen, I'm sorry I missed the meeting but, I-I couldn't leave her." It hurt me to be so far from her now. Everything in me was screaming to run to her. "Oh, I know. I know. Now when are you planning to tell her?" he asked sitting next Emily in their kitchen. The whole pack was in there house doing their own things.

"Tell her what?" I asked confused. "What you are! It's not like she just magically knows that you are a werewolf. Or that you imprinted on her." Oh snap. I did not want to do this. "After we know each other for a while I will tell her. Maybe if I don't patrol for a while I could have some more time with her?" I said but it sounded more like a question. "That would be fine. As long as one of your brothers will take your shift."

After asking everyone Quil finally agreed. I took one of his shifts so he and Claire could hang out last week. He was simple repaying the favor. "Seth go home and get some sleep." Sam said and I obeyed eagerly. Mom was home and making cookies. I ate about ten. And they were big. Charlie was there. Why did my mom have to start dating _him?_

I went to my room and laid on my bed. I glanced at the clock. 10:30. That was the time I usually called Jacob. He went with the Cullen's to London. I knew it was because of Renesmee. Jake imprinted on her when she was born 4 years ago. I picked up the phone and dialed the Cullen's home number.

"_Hey Seth! How are you?" _Alice said picking up the phone.

"Oh I'm good. How are you guys?"

"_good, good. Jake and Nessie aren't in sorry. They went to an ice skating rink to skate. They will be home in two hours and 23 minutes if you want to call back then." _She said sweetly. Oh Alice and her future seeing.

"Okay thanks Alice. Do you mind if I talk to Edward really quick?"

"_Oh not at all. Here he is." _She said and one moment later Edward was on the other end.

"_Hello Seth. How are things with the pack?"_

"Oh everything is good. So the strangest thing happened today. _I imprinted." _

"_Wow Seth! Congratulations! Who is she?" _He asked curious.

"Oh well her name is Emilia Moore. And she is amazing!" I spent the next hour telling him all about her. Edward was a good friend. He knew how to listen. After I hung up the phone with Edward I quickly went to sleep. I couldn't wait for my day with Emilia.

**A/N Short I know! But it is Christmas time! I will try to update soon. Thanks and please review. **

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	3. Chapter 3

Seth's POV

I was very excited about seeing Emilia. I had just parked my car in her drive way and was walking up to her door. There was another car in the driveway. I knocked at the door and Emilia opened it. She smiled when she saw me, but I could tell the hurt was still there. "Come on Seth I want to introduce you to my mom." She said grabbing my hand and leading me to the kitchen. "Mama, this is Seth." She said.

A woman who look just like Emilia, only older, turned around from the brownies she was making. She walked over to me with a small smile. "Hello, Seth. I've heard a lot about you." She said sweetly. "Hello ma'am." She put the brownies in the oven then turned to Emilia. "Em, I'm going over to Aunt Julie's house. We have to go over stuff for the funeral. What kind of flowers did you want us to pass out?" She asked Emilia.

"Pink roses." She said quietly. "Okay. Well please take care of the brownies. And I'll be back late. It was nice meeting you Seth." She said shaking my hand then kissing Emilia on the cheek before leaving.

"So uh, Seth, what did you want to do today?" She asked looking up at me. "I thought we could walk down to First Beach. It's nice out today." I replied. Her smile got a bit bigger as she nodded her head.

We drove down to First Beach and were now walking down the beach. I could tell she was not happy. All I wanted to do was hold her and comfort her. I felt a zing shoot through my body every time our arms would accidentally touch. We walked for a little while in silence, but it wasn't weird at all. It was a comfortable silence.

We talked a little bit about different things. She wanted to know all about my family and my friends. I told her the things she wanted to hear. "Seth would you like to go to my dads funeral with me tomorrow? It's at one." She asked me. "I would like to go. Thank you." I smiled at her.

"Seth?" I looked down at Emilia and smiled. "Yeah?" She looked nervous. "You remember yesterday when you were saying what your dad said about smiling?" I nodded my head. "Well, do you really think that if you smile enough the you can actually mean it one day?" She asked looking at the sand. I stopped and she turned around and looked at me.

"Yeah I do." I said looking in her eyes. "Seth, I don't remember how to smile." She whispered. Her mask was coming off and I could really see the hurt in her eyes. Something happened to this girl. Something more than her father dieing. "I would like to help you learn again." I said to her. She looked up at me. "I think I would like that." She said kneeling down and scooping up sand in her hands. I sat down beside her. She hugged me and cried softly into my shoulder.

I knew that imprinting meant that I had to be whatever it was that she needed. I knew what she needed me to be now. I needed to be her comforter. I needed to be more than just her friend. I needed to be someone she can really trust. I rubbed her back and hummed softly as she cried. I know what I have to be, and that is what I will be.

I am hers.

**A/N** **I hope you liked it. Please review.**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	4. Chapter 4

Seth's POV

Emilia and I sat like that for what seemed like forever. She had forgotten about the brownies and asked her neighbor to take them out of the oven. We now were laying on the sandy beach looking up at the clouds. Emilia cuddled into me as it got colder.

"That one looks like a mushroom." She said pointing to a cloud in the sky. "No, it looks like a cloud." I chuckled to her. "No way, it's a mushroom." She argued. Was she blind? "Emmy it is a _cloud._" I said. "Hmm, oh I know! It is a mushroom cloud!" I laughed as she said this. "Yeah, It's a mushroom cloud." I agreed with her. She was too cute.

As it got darker the clouds slowly went away revealing the thousands of stars in the sky. "It's so beautiful." Emilia whispered. I looked at her. Her bright blue eyes sparkled like the nights sky. "Yes, it is." I whispered back.

I was always thankful for never imprinting, because I saw what it did to my brothers. How every second they worried and longed to be with their girl. But mostly, I did not want to imprint, because of what it did to Sam and Emily, and Leah. I could not live with myself if I hurt someone like Sam did Emily, that scar on her face. He regrets it every second. And what if I imprinted on a girl who loved some other guy? Sam said that she would choose me because I would be perfect for her, but could I hurt her like that? Hurt this guy like that? I had seen what it did to my sister. And though I know it is not Sam's fault, I will never completely forgive him. He hurt my sister in more ways than he will ever know.

But now here I was, laying down with the most perfect girl in my arms. I imprinted on her and I liked it. I had to tell her what I was. I would need to go on patrol Monday and what if she wanted to hang out? I don't lie to people. I would have to tell her. After the funeral. That seemed like an okay time.

As it got later in the day I took Emilia home. I would see her at one o'clock tomorrow. I had to ask if Sam has a black suit.

**** Emilia's POV Sunday, 12:55 pm.

I was dressed in a knee length black dress. My eyes were red from the tears that I cried all day. To make it all worst it was raining out side. I walked out of the bathroom and into the large room full of people. The funeral home was dark and sad. As I entered the room everybody looked at me. I could tell what they were thinking, 'oh look it's the daughter of the dead guy.' I walked right up to the front and sat next to my mom. She was, like everyone else, dressed in black.

I searched the crowded room for the one person who could make me feel a little less like I was going to break at any moment.

Then my eyes locked on his. Seth. I got up and walked to him and hugged him tightly. He was so _warm_. He kissed my hair and hugged me back. I grabbed his hand and led him back to go sit. The preacher began the service. The thunder boomed out side making me jump the slightest bit. Seth's hand held mine tight. My mom had to go up and say a few things. She cried as she did. Then it was my turn. I stood up on the stage and looked at all the people in the crowd. They all loved my dad so much. My dad loved them too.

"If my father was here today, he would hug each and every one of you. He was always happy. Even when he said his goodbyes." Tears fell down my face and I whipped them away. "I'm not sure what I can say, besides my father was a very good man. He loved every one he knew, even those who did him wrong. But if you talked to him for two minutes you wouldn't want to do him wrong. He was the best father a girl can have." I wasn't sure what else to say, so the preacher told me to go sit back down.

Everybody was nodding their heads and crying and saying things like 'Amen!'. I just wanted to leave.

Seth held my hand and drew circles on it with his thumb. I realized why I liked him so much. He was very much like my dad. Always happy. He looked uncomfortable in his black suit. At the end of the funeral, the family placed pink roses on the coffin. Dad and I both loved them.

We went back to the house where people came in and out saying things like, 'I'm so sorry for your loss,' and 'I'll be praying for you,'. Seth excused himself and went to the bathroom. It was so cold when he left. I sat in my chair and just stared at all the people. They were eating all the food and talking in whispers as if they didn't want me to hear.

Tears fell down my face as I remembered just how warm my dad was. He would always hold me when it got cold. I looked around the living room and saw my mom, she looked freaked out, like she usually did when she got stressed. I guess I wasn't paying attention because it got hot really fast and I saw that Seth was now sitting next to me.

"Hey." I said, my voice sounding hoarse. "Hey. How you holding up?" He asked. "About as well as I can. How about you?" I said looking up at him. He really was beautiful. "I wish I could do something to make you feel better." He said. "Just being with me, makes me feel better, Seth. Really." He looked down at me with a worried expression. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I know this isn't all about your dad. There is something your not telling me."

My breath stopped. "There is something I'm not telling you too though Emmy. And when your ready, I would like to tell you."

"Seth I- I, I'm not hiding anything." Lies, lies, lies. He shook his head. Some how he knew. Like he could look right through me. But I can't tell him. Not now. I hugged him and cried silently in his chest. This was one of the worst days of my life. I would have loved to say it was _the _worst, but life hasn't been so nice to me.

****

Seth's POV

The funeral went well. Of course Emilia cried a lot. It was expected. But now, after every one has gone home and the house is clean, it was time to tell Emilia my secret. I only hoped she would not be afraid of me. That was my biggest fear.

I took Emmy to First Beach. We sat down where there was no body around. "Emilia I have something to tell you." I said. She looked at me calmly. She was waiting for me to continue. "W-Well, Emilia have you ever heard of our old tribal legends?" She nodded her head slowly. "The ones about how our ancestors turned into wolves to protect the tribe from the cold ones?" I asked.

"Seth I remember them all. Taha Aki asking the wolf to share his body, the third wife. The vampires that came on our land, but we made a treaty with them. I remember the legends, because my dad would tell them to me every night before I went to bed. But what does this have to do with your secret?" She knew. Good, this would be easier. "Emilia, the legends are true. It all happened." I said slowly.

She looked at me weird. "Seth Kuckunniwi Clearwater." Wow she pronounced my full name perfectly. "Are you trying to tell me that you turn into a wolf?" She said through narrow eyes. "Yes I am. I'm a werewolf Emilia." I said still afraid she would start yelling and screaming and run from me. She looked at me carefully. "Your serious?" she said quietly. I nodded my head.

"Well. That is uh, one big secret. Why on earth would you tell me?" Here we go. The big one. "Um, well, Emmy you know about third wife right?" She nodded her head slowly. "Well we werewolves call it _imprinting_. It's like a much stronger version of love at first sight. It's a bond the ties us to her. We _have_ to be with her. And we become whatever it is she needs. Whether she needs a brother or a friend, or a lover, he is always there. Emilia, I imprinted on you." I said the last part slowly. She was looking down.

"Seth I-" She stopped herself. I was getting nervous now. She looked at me with big wet eyes. "Seth I need you to just _be here_. With me. And you can never leave me." I nodded my head. "Emilia I will be what you need me to be." She hugged me tightly. She leaned away from me. "I guess now it's my turn. Just don't freak out okay?" I nodded my head.

"Nine days before my dad died I…."

**A/N Okay I know the last two chapters have been short so here is a longer one. Cliffhanger I know! Next chapter should be up and Kuckunniwi, Seth's middle name, means Little Wolf.**** Please, please review.**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter:

"_I guess now it's my turn. Just don't freak out okay?" I nodded my head. _

"_Nine days before my dad died I…."_

Seth's POV

No way this happened. I could not believe my ears. "Nine days before my dad died I was raped." My heart sped up and I started shaking. I was going to phase. I was just so _angry_. Some body _hurt_ her? A _man _hurt _my_ Emilia. "Seth what's happening?" She said as I took a step back. I wanted to kill him. I _needed_ to kill him. "Emilia you have to run away from me. Now." She shook her head.

"Seth what's going on? Stop it your scaring me." I looked in her eyes as I walked further away from her. "I'm so sorry Emmy." And then before I could say anything else, I was in my wolf form. She screamed and then put her hands over her mouth. Sam! I screamed in my head. _Whoa dude what happened? _Quil. _Get Sam now._ I said and I could not help but think of what Emilia just said. _Of course._

Emilia stared at me with wide eyes. "Seth?" She whispered. The anger was still in me as I howled loud. Then same walks out of the woods in his human form. "Emilia come with me. I will take you to Emily's house. Seth go cool down." He ordered. I nodded my head and turned to walk away. "Wait no! Who are you? Don't touch me! Seth!" Emilia called out. I immediately turned around. Sam had his hand lightly on her upper arm. He quickly let go. Was I _that_ stupid? She just told me she was raped and here I was leaving her with a man she didn't know!

I walked over to her and looked at Sam. He nodded. "Just stay cool Seth." He said before walking into the woods. I looked at Emilia and laid down. She was breathing heavily. "Seth? W-W-What? I don't, I mean what happened?" I groaned a little to show her I could not speak to her. I stood up and gently bit the bottom of her jeans and pulled her toward the woods. There was a short cut to my house. I needed clothes. She seemed to understand because she walked forward.

Soon we got to my house and my mom stepped out. "Oh dear. Seth what did you do? Hello Emilia, I am Seth's mom. Charlie! Could you get some pants for Seth!" She called back in the house. A low growl escaped my mouth. "Seth be nice." Mom warned. Charlie stepped out of the house holding a pair of jeans in his hand. He threw them and I picked them up in my mouth. A ran into the woods and phased back and hurriedly put the pants on. I ran back out. "Hey mom sorry. Charlie." I said nodding to him.

"Emilia how about we go in the house and talk." I said and she nodded. We all walked in and I led Emilia to my room. I closed the door behind us. "I am so sorry! Gosh, I could have hurt you! I'm sorry, it's just when we get very upset about something we kind of lose control. But I'll be good now I promise." She nodded her head. "Uh, do you want me to continue?" She asked and I nodded my head.

She went over to the bed and sat down closing her eyes. "So anyway, like I said, it was nine days before my dad died. I went shopping in Port Angeles alone. I cut through an allay to get back to my car when this man walked up to me. I thought he wanted my money. But I soon realized that was not what he wanted.

"He used a knife on my clothes, and he kept hurting me. Over and over." She looked up at me I could tell she was editing big time. "Anyway, then he left me there. I guess I was in shock because I just laid there. I got my jacket and pulled it over me. A few hours later I saw police lights and people calling out. Then I saw my dad. He ran to me and picked me up. That was the worst night of my life.

"I begged him not to tell anyone anything. He said he would take it to his grave. I guess he did. No one else knows. And I would very much like to keep it that way." I just nodded my head. "This may sound strange but do you still have that jacket?" She looked at me with a confused look but nodded. "I-I would like to smell it. This mans scent might be on it." I just about whispered. She stood up. "Seth you better not be thinking about hunting this man down. You are not a murder."

She was right. She walked close to me and sat in my lap. She leaned in and inhaled. She smiled. She looked up to me. "Imprinting means you love me right?" She asked. "I love you very much Emmy." She smiled a bit bigger and kissed my cheek. "My dad always called me that." I smiled at her. All anger was gone as I looked in her bright blue eyes.

**A/N This is short-ish sorry. Please review! So here you guys have it! Emilia's big secret! Or is it….?**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	6. Chapter 6

Emilia's POV

It's been three weeks since I found out Seth was a werewolf and to be honest it still freaked me out a little. I mean finding out your best friend can turn into a giant wolf is kind of creepy. But he is Seth. I have smiled so much these past few days. Seth just makes you feel whole.

So we have this awkward dating thing going on. I mean we both know we like each other, he imprinted on me after all, but he wont ask me out! He won't kiss me either. Some times I get worried that he doesn't like me, but he says that I need time. How he can see that I need time and I cant see that, is beyond me. But Seth will be Seth. He always gets his way.

I was making muffins that Emily taught me how to make. Seth loved them. He should be here any minute. I found myself getting more and more anxious when he isn't around. It almost feels, unsafe. I worry too much about him when he is gone.

I turned around to put the muffins in the oven and just about jumped out of my skin when I saw Seth standing right there. "Oh, I'm sorry Emmy." Seth chuckled. "Yeah." I said coming back down to earth. I put the muffins in the oven and then hugged Seth.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked him heading to my room. "Well I was wondering if you would go out with me." I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around to face him, the biggest smile on my face. "Absolutely." He laughed. "Okay, well when the muffins are done I have somewhere I want to take you." He smiled at me. "Okay. We can hang out in my room till then."

***

"Are you feeling okay Emilia?" Seth asked after I threw up for the third time in an hour. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. My first date was ruined. We went to some fancy restaurant in Port Angeles and after I took three bits of my chicken I had to run to the bathroom to throw up. After that Seth took me home and I have thrown three more times since then.

This was horrible. I guess I wasn't getting a goodbye kiss tonight.

"Mom!" Seth called from outside the bathroom door. I wouldn't let him in. He mumbled something to her and she entered the room. I was crouched over the toilet. "I'm sorry Ms. Sue." I said as she gathered up my hair. "Don't be sorry honey." she said sweetly. "Sweetie I want to ask you something but I just want you to know Seth never meant break your promise. He told me about what happened before your father passed away." My heart skipped a beat. "We don't keep secrets in this family. And he never wanted to tell me." I nodded my head. "Now honey," she said leaning down to my ear so Seth couldn't hear. "When is the last time you had your menstrual cycle?"

What was she saying? I had it just…Oh crap. "I had it nineteen days before my father died." I whispered. She opened up the cabinet under the sink and took out a pregnancy test. "I've had two children and have been the mid wife for five other ladies. I know it when I see it." She handed it to me before standing up. "Tell me when your done." She said before leaving the small room. I sat on the toilet and peed on the small stick. When I was done I sat on the floor of the bathroom. Two minutes later, the test told me something I had never seen in my near future.

I stood up and walked out of the bathroom with the test in my hand. "Emmy?" Seth asked before eyeing the test. "What…?" He trailed off, understanding. Sue walked up to me. I nodded my head slowly. "That's what I thought." She said in a quiet voice. She hugged me as I cried softly. Then, I heard the sound of the front door slamming shut and then the painful howl of an over-sized wolf.

**A/N…Heehee. Okay so…..yeah, I hope you guys liked that one. I don't know that much about pregnancy and pregnancy test so if something is screwed up…oh well. Hahaha. Please review!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	7. Chapter 7

Seth's POV

I cant believe Emilia got sick on our first date. Maybe it was too early. I heard the door open and Emmy stepped out. "Emmy?" I asked before my eyes fell upon what was in her hand. "What…?" I trialed off. It was a pregnancy test? Emilia walked past me to my mother. No. No, no, no. She was pregnant? She was raped…NO! I ran out of the house, slamming the door shut and then phased. I let out a loud howl that had weld up in me.

I was just so _angry_.

_Seth. I'm so sorry._ I heard Quil in my head. _Guys I need…I need your help. And your not gonna like it. _I thought to them. Sam is going to be very angry with me.

_*** _Emilia's POV

I couldn't breath. This is _so_ not happening to me right now. I'm 17 years old. I-I can't be _pregnant_. "Ms. Sue, is Seth okay?" I asked as she handed me a muffin. "He will be. He is just upset with himself. I remember when he told me about what happened to you…"

_Flash Back (Ms. Sue's POV)_

"_Mom?" Seth asked walking into the living room. I was watching T.V. but turned it off when he came to sit next to me. I could tell when my baby was upset. "How'd the funeral go sweetie?" I asked him. He looked at me with big wet eyes. "Mom, I told Emilia about me. And then, well you cant tell anyone mom. But, she said before her dad died, she was…she was raped." He whispered the last part. Tears fell gently down his face as I took him in a hug. _

"_Oh Seth. I'm so sorry." I whispered in his ear. He leaned away from my hug and looked at me. Sad tears were replaced by angry ones. "But mom I could have stopped him! This is all my fault. If I had just seen her before, then I would have gone shopping with her and it never would have happened!" _

"_Oh honey, this is in no way your fault. If it wasn't Emilia it would have just been some one else. Things happen for a reason. And maybe it happened to Emilia, because she can handle it." I said whipping away his tears. My baby was always so sensitive. "Mom, he hurt her. This whole imprinting thing has got my hair on end when I even think about her getting hurt. And he hurt her so badly." "I know. But you can not blame yourself. It will only make Emilia feel worse." He nodded his head, but I could still see he was upset. _

_End of flash back._

Emilia's POV

"Seth would carry the whole world on his shoulders if it meant that you would be happy. He just has a hard time not blaming himself for things. Like when he thought it was his fault his father died." Ms. Sue said. I never realized how upset Seth got over what I told him. I felt guilty. I know it was no ones fault but mine that this happened. "I-I have to go find Seth." I whispered. I turned and walked out the house. Ms. Sue was saying something, but I just had to find Seth. I couldn't see Seth anywhere. He must be in the woods. I started walking in the woods, not sure of where I was going. "Seth?" I called out. Nothing. I walked farther and farther, until I heard something in the tree. I looked up but saw nothing.

I was starting to get scared. And I felt sick again. Then I heard a hiss. I turned around fast. There was nothing there. I was getting really freaked out now. "Seth!" I called louder. Then I heard an evil laugh. It was not Seth. "Wh-who's there?" I asked, breathing harder now. Then I turned around again and saw a stone white person with an evil smile on his face.

"Hello." he said side-stepping around. I knew what he was. His red eyes shot right into me. He was a vampire, and he was thirsty. I took a step back and he walked closer. "Pl-please don't hurt me." I whispered, fully aware he could hear me.

My head screamed for Seth to come to me. "I'm curious. You smell so…repulsive. Why is that?" He asked walking closer. My feet were locked to the ground I could not move an inch. "I-I don't know." I said staring at his eyes. "This smell is all around here, but you are drenched in it." He said, now close enough to touch me.

"Seth." I breathed. "But, I don't care how you smell. I am very thirsty." He said putting his hand on my throat. "Please." I pleaded with him. "Shh. This will only hurt a lot." He said with a grin.

His hold on my neck got tighter and I couldn't breath any more. My hands flew up to his and tried desperately to move the metal bars his hands were becoming. This cant happen. I started to see black spots as my vision faded away. And then before I knew what had happened, I fell to the floor, the vampire was twenty feet away, and massive furry wolf stood in front of me growling.

It was Seth. The vampire looked completely freaked out. It jumped at Seth but he grabbed his arm and threw him against a tree, breaking it. The vampire was so stunned that Seth was able to run to him and tear off his right arm. I knew I should have ran away or closed my eyes but I could do nothing but stare at the fight in front of me.

Then out of the woods came four more huge wolves. They tore the vampire to pieces and set them on fire. I watched as Seth went in the woods only to come back in human form again. He walked over to me and knelt down in front of me.

"Emilia." He breathed. I felt dizzy and tired. My head was still trying to take in all that had happened today. Seth picked me up in his arms and walked me back all the way to my house.

I fell asleep in and out of sleep on the way. I think Seth was talking to himself. I could hear him say things like, 'Stupid leach.' and "All my fault.'. but one thing I _know_ I heard him say was that he loved me.

So I know everything that happened today. One, I went on my first date. Two, I got horribly sick. Three, I found out I was pregnant. Fourth, I was attacked by a mythical creature. And fifth, Seth said he loved me. So this was a mix of the best day of my life, and the worst day of my life.

I knew I would have a ugly bruise on my neck in the morning, but I also knew Seth would be there. I knew I was still going to be pregnant and soon have a baby. But I knew that through it all, Seth is going to be there. He will always be there.

Today I realized I am in love with Seth Clearwater.

Today is the best day of my life.

**A/N HEY! Happy New Year! Yay for 2010! :D I've been working on this for a little while. I think it came out just as I wanted. Next chapter Emilia's mom will find out about the pregnancy and Seth and Emilia will figure out how they are going to handle this. I really need to work on The Beauty In Me and Never Let go so don't expect a update tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed this and Happy New Year!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	8. Chapter 8

Emilia's POV

I laid in my bed as the sun shined down on me; a rare thing for La Push. I knew I had to do it but I was scared. I mean I not only had to tell my mom that I was pregnant, but I had to tell her that it was the result of rape. I didn't want to hurt her. She is still, like a lot of us, grieving for my dad and now she has to find this out. But worse of all, would she be mad that I didn't tell her?

I had to do it. Better sooner than later. Or at least I was trying to tell myself that. I got up from my bed and walked to the kitchen where my mom was. When my mom is sad or upset, she bakes. Seth seems to love my mom like this.

She turned around after putting a cake in the oven. "Hey baby. How you doing?" She asked with a small smile on her face. A tear escaped me as I walked to her and pulled her into a huge hug. "Emilia what wrong?" She asked rubbing my back. Through tears I answer, "Mom I-I'm s-so sorry!" She pulled me away to wipe away the tears that were falling freely down my face now. "Honey what could you possible be sorry for?"

This was true. I was a good kid. Never went to parties or did drugs. Heck I've never even tasted alcohol! And if it wasn't for what happened weeks ago, I would still be a virgin. But it was time. I had to tell her. "Mommy I was raped before daddy died. And now I'm pregnant." I said, just getting it all out there. She stopped rubbing my back. She stopped moving altogether.

After a minute, she took my hand and lead me to the living room. She hugged me tighter than I think she ever has before, but in a gentle way, like she was afraid I would break. "Um, well, we will need to call the baby doctor. You need to get medication and I guess we need to shop for the baby too." She said running a hand through her long black hair.

"Your not freaking out." I stated. She shook her head. "Emilia, your father tells me things. I knew about it. I just prayed you wouldn't have gotten pregnant. But we cant change the past now. We can only-" I finished for her saying, "Prepare for the future."

We said this a lot. It was kind of like our family motto. 'We cant change the past now. We can only prepare for the future.' I nodded my head wiping away the rest of my tears. "Does Seth know?" She asked. I nodded my head again and she nodded hers.

"Emilia has Seth told you, uh, like a big secret?" She asked kind of nervous. I nodded my head again. She looked at me. "Did he tell you he is a werewolf?" She asked. "You know?!?!" I asked jumping up. "Yes. Oh dear haven't you ever wondered why Seth is always so warm like your dad?" I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Dad was a werewolf?" I asked. She nodded her head. "He imprinted on me. And then when you were born and there were no leeches around he stopped to grow old with me. Though that didn't stop him form being so warm." she said with a small smile on her lips.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked shocked. Was everyone a mythical creature? "We couldn't tell you. The treaty?" I nodded my head. Right. Rules. "Mom Seth imprinted on me." I said in a whisper. Her eyebrows raised.

"Oh dear. How does he feel about the baby." Mom asked. "Mom, I don't even know how I feel about the baby." She eyed me. "Abortion?" I looked at her shocked. "Heck no! I just- I'm 17. How can I raise a baby?" Mom looked at me smiling widely.

"I know people who have done it. You'll be okay. Especially if you have Seth by your side. I'm going to go call the doctor." Mom said standing up and walking toward the phone. I laid down on the couch.

What a confusing week. And it was only going to get worse….

**A/N Okay so I haven't updated in a while I know! I'm sorry I have just been busy and sick. I'm sorry. Um, so here you find out a little bit about Emilia's mom and dad. I have kind of been having writers block with like all my stories! It's crazy. But I usually write more when I'm sick and it's late at night, so now I'm writing this at one in the morning as I'm coughing like crazy and my head feels like it is going to explode. So I'm going to try to update The Beauty In Me tonight a long with Never Let Go. So look forward to that! Okay I've talked enough… thanks for the reviews! They are much loved! Please review!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	9. Chapter 9

Emilia's POV

"No way! Your dad was a werewolf?" Seth asked just as shocked as I was. "Yeah I know it's crazy." I said. We were talking on the phone because Seth had called me. "So Seth what did you want?" I asked while walking to the kitchen. "Oh, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

I stopped in my tracks, a huge smile coming across my face. "Yeah of course Seth I'd love to go." I was so happy! "Okay well don't dress up fancy okay? It's nothing huge." I nodded my head before realizing he couldn't see me. "Yeah okay." I said smiling. "Well I have to go run patrol before we go tonight. I'll pick you up around 7 okay?" He said as I continued walking in to the kitchen. "Okay bye Seth." I said before hanging up.

Tonight is going to be awesome! Wait, one problem. What the heck am I going to wear?

* * *

I stood in front of the full length mirror in my bedroom. I was wearing tight, dark blue jeans and quarter sleeve red blouse. I stared at my stomach. Though my mom assured me nothing had changed, I thought I could see the slightest bump. One major downer about being pregnant; you get fat. Like fat everywhere. The stomach, the butt, the thighs. I'm going to be a whale.

I heard the door bell down stairs and ran to it. I opened the door to see my loving Seth standing there with a huge smile on his face that matched mine. "You ready to go Emmy?" He asked. "Yeah. Mom I'm going!" I yelled back in the house.

Seth drove us to First Beach. We were now walking hand in hand down the beach. The moon shown beautifully on Seth's rusty colored skin. Seth stopped walking and looked up at the moon. He turned to me and smiled. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen.

On a medium sized silver chain was a small sun. It was a gold-ish yellow color. It looked heavy, the way the metal was carved around itself to make this amazing piece of art. It looked to be the size of a bottle cap. I heard Seth sniff and I looked up to see him hiding tears.

"M-My dad made this for my mother. And when he died my mom gave it to me. She said,

'Son, your father wanted to pass this down to you, so that when you find somebody that you know you can never live with out, she will always have a piece of her sun with her.' It has been hiding in my dresser drawer for the past four years. I never had a reason to take it out until I met you." I looked in his eyes. The tears he fought so hard to keep back, escaped down his face. It was just so hard for him to talk about his father.

"Emmy, haven't you ever thought that we were made for each other? That something greater than ourselves, knew we had to be together. Emilia I love you. I always have." I looked from his face to the necklace and then back. Seth had to have been the sweetest man I had ever known. I put my hand on his cheek and felt the warmth. "My sweet sun." I whispered. He leaned down and kissed my lips gently.

It was the best three seconds of my life. Never had I felt something so soft and warm against my lips. He leaned away just far enough to put the necklace on me. It laid perfectly on me. "I love you too." I said to him. He smiled and knelt down. For a second I thought I was going to have a heart attack but he put his hands on my stomach and said, "I love you too little guy." I smiled at Seth. "What makes you so sure it's a boy?" I laughed lightly.

He stood up and stood behind me putting his hands on my belly and his chin on my shoulder. "A father knows." He said in my ear. "Do you really want that responsibility? Do you really want to be a father?" I asked seriously. He seemed to be thinking through it before he answered, "What choice have I? This child is apart of you, and I have chosen to be with you forever. And this baby is going to need a good father. Blood related or not." It was the most serious thing I had ever heard Seth say.

"Yes he is. Just promise me you'll never leaver us." I said to him. He turned me around and kissed me softly again. "This necklace is my promise. I will always be there for you and the baby." He put his hand on my neck where the bruise was. "And nothing like this will _ever_ happen to either of you. Even if I have to die protecting you two." I looked up at him. "But wouldn't that be breaking the first promise? By you dieing, you would be leaving." I said putting my hand on his and moving it from my neck to my cheek.

"Well then I guess I'm just going to have to make sure that you never see a vampire." I hugged Seth. "So we are going to do this? We are going to raise this baby?" I asked nervous. "Yeah, I guess we are. Hey how hard can raising a kid be?" He asked. Oh he had no idea…..

**A/N :D Okay so I hope you guys liked this! I have been waiting to write this chapter since like before Christmas when I came up with the whole story. Anyway, I will really try to update my other stories but you know school and stuff like that has to happen. Thank the lord I'm home schooled and only have to do three hours of school a day. :D anyway please review!**

**-Esmefani1-Elissa.**


	10. Chapter 10

Emilia's POV

This was already the best date I've ever been on and it wasn't even over! Seth and I stood on the beach just looking up at the moon for the longest moment before he said, "So you never thought of abortion? Not once?" He asked. I sighed saying, "No Seth I didn't. It's just, don't you think the baby is just as much of a victim as I am? It is even more of a victim because it didn't even have a chance to fight.

"So even though the baby might have a hard life to live, it will have it's own choice how to live it. I just cant bring myself to kill a baby. No matter how selfless the act is." He looked at me for a long time.

"You have thought of this a lot haven't you?" He said. I nodded. "I know two teenagers who have gotten pregnant. One got an abortion and the other didn't. The one who did regrets it to this day. But the one who had the baby, even though they barely have any money and she had to drop out of school, the only regret she has is having sex."

He nodded. "So do you want to go home now?" He asked me. "As long as you don't leave." He smiled and held my hand. "Deal." He said as we made our way back to the house.

**

*Seth's POV

"Mom I don't know what I'm gonna do!" I told me mother for the thousandths time. "I'm just saying sweetie this is not you baby. You don't have to get a job and pay for the baby. This was not your choice." Ugh! "Yes it was mom. I chose to help Emmy. I may not have had a say in imprinting but I have a say in raising this child. And you know what I'm saying? I'm saying, What the heck? Let's do it!"

My mom turned around quickly. "Seth Kuckunniwi Clearwater. You are acting like a foolish boy. You think raising a child is easy? It's not son. You have no free time, you have no money, and some days you cant even shower." My mother and I rarely fight, but I was getting upset about this.

"Really mom? Cause it seems really easy for you! You seem to have lots of time to shower and have money and have all the time in the world for _Charlie_!" I almost screamed at her. I was shaking now and I knew I was about to phase. I tried to calm myself down.

"Is that was this is about Seth? Charlie?" She said in a quiet voice. This was just so stupid! "Mom, it's like at first you forgot about dad then Leah went to Seattle and you forgot about her, and now it's like you never see me anymore!" I took in a large breath then released it.

"Oh Seth. I have never forgotten about this family. And I certainly will never forget your father." She said hesitant about walking up to me. I could tell she wanted to hug me but she could see how upset I was and that I could phase any second.

"Whatever mom, I have to go pick up Emilia." I said walking out the back door. "No Seth wait!" She called to me but I didn't stop as I ran into the woods and phased.

**

I walked up to Emilia's front door and knocked. "It's open!" I heard her call from the house. I went inside and found Emmy in the living room looking through old photo albums. She patted the space next to her and I quickly went to her side.

She looked up at me and immediately, the smile on her face was gone and she shut the book. "What happened? What's wrong?" She asked. "What? Nothing I'm fine." I said too quickly. "Right. Now Seth please tell me."

"Nothing Emmy. Really." She looked at me through narrow eyes. She stood up and walked out of the living room and headed to her room. I got up quickly to follow her. "Emilia where you going?" I asked as she shut the door of her room in my face. "I am not talking to you until you decide to tell me what's wrong." She called through the door.

"Well how am I supposed to tell you if I'm not even in the same room as you?" I asked. She opened the door a little bit and peeked her head out. "Are you ready to talk?" She asked. "No." She slammed the door just as her mother walked through the hall and called out, "Never tick off a severely hormonal pregnant woman." Her mom smiled before going in the other room. Great just great.

"Fine I'll talk." As soon as I said it Emilia's door was opened and she grabbed my arm to pull me in. "Good now spill." She said going to sit on her bed. I sighed as I sat down beside her. "My mom and I are fighting."

"About what?" I sighed again. "She doesn't think I'm taking this seriously. She thinks that I'm acting like a child about this whole thing. About us." I said. She looked at me and I could tell she was trying not to show how much this was hurting her.

"You guys are fighting about me?" She asked. "Not really. Well, kinda." I gave her a hug but she pulled away. "No Seth this isn't right. I-I cant believe this is happening." She said putting her head in her hands.

"It's more about Charlie though." I sighed. She looked up at me and wiped away some tears. "Why?"

"You know, It's just, I mean how would you feel if you mo started dating again." She rolled her eyes. "Seth it's been four years. Do you expect your mom to live alone the rest of her life?" She asked. "No. I'm here." I said stubbornly. She shook her head. "You wont always be. Why do you hate Charlie so much?" She asked. "Because he's…It's just so weird! I mean I know Bella will be happy when she hears but-" Emmy cut me off by saying, "Bella? Who's Bella?"

"Oh right, well uh, Bella is Charlie's daughter who fell in love with a vampire but he and his family only drink animal blood, and then after a lot of crap she had his baby, Renesmee, who is a half vamp, and then Bella was turned into a vampire. Oh and Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. And now I think they live in Alaska." Wow that was a lot.

She looked at me with wide eyes and I could tell she wanted details. So for the rest of the night I told her about the Cullen's and Jake, and the Volturi. She loved every word that came from my mouth. I told her about the pack and how big it used to be.

But I did not tell her about Leah and what happened with her and Sam and Emily. I don't talk about it. No one does. I love my sister and I know what Sam did to her. I know it's not his nor Emily's fault. But like a good brother, I take Leah's side.

****

**A/N Okay so you guys hate me I know. I totally thought that I put this chapter up a long time ago! I am so flippin sorry! I have been writing Never Let Go so don't expect updates a lot. I will try to do more soon but no promises! Love you guys and please review!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	11. Chapter 11

Seth's POV

I am in so much trouble. My mom is gonna kill me. I hit the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan. I hit my mom's _boyfriend_. No, I hit her _fiancé._ What was I supposed to do when they guy flat out tells me he is gonna be my new dad! There is no way on this earth he will ever be my father.

"Charlie I'm so sorry I don't know wh-" I was saying to him as he held a bag of ice to his eye. "Really son it's fine." He interrupted me. "Sethy I'm home!" mom called through the house as she came in the front door.

When she came into the kitchen and saw the view she glared at me. "Mom I am so sorry! I-"

"Stop." She said closing her eyes and holding up her hand. "Charlie are you okay?" She asked him. "Of course. It was really my fault I should have not said it like I did." He explained.

She opened her eyes and walked over to him to examine his eye. "Okay well dear, I'll be in the car in a moment. Just let me talk to my son." She said turning her eyes to me and glaring. He nodded his head and went to his cruiser.

My mom had that look, you know, the look that all moms have that say, 'If you do don't say something right now your gonna die.' So like a good son who wanted to live I said, "Mom really I don't know why I hit him! It's just he had said- I mean I guess it was just surprising."

I never told my mom the real reason why I didn't like Charlie. She though it was because he took her away from me so much.

That wasn't it at all.

I had a father. He died. He left. So I turned to my grandfather. He died one month later. He left. So I turned to my other grandfather. He died one month later. He left. Then when I think I can turn to the elders of the pack, Quil sr. dies. Every man in my life has died. I don't think of it as a curse I have. I don't think they die because I get close to them. It's just they do.

Charlie is a good man. He was a good dad to Bella. But he cant die too.

"Seth why don't you go see Emilia? Clear your head. We can talk when I get back." She said before leaving. I sighed. Emilia wasn't here. She was spending the night at one of her friends house.

I was walking to the living room when I heard a large crash by the back of the house. I walked over there and saw something that was even more surprising than mom and Charlie getting married; Leah Lying on the floor covered in blood. "Hey bro, a little help?" She said in a quiet voice. I ran over to her. "What the heck happened to you?" I asked franticly. "I need the vamp doc." She said in a low voice. I could tell her breath was coming in slower than it should. I howled loudly knowing some one from the pack would hear. Not two seconds later a giant wolf shows up in my room.

It was Paul. "Get Sam to call Carlisle. Leah is hurt bad." Before all the words with out of my mouth Paul was running to Sam. "What happened Leah?"

"I was being stupid. There was too many of them. But they were talking about you. They are going to kill you Seth." She said. Her eyes were black but had worry covering them. "Why aren't you in Seattle? And who wants to kill me?"

"I was coming back cause mom wanted to talk about Charlie. I saw them right out side the reservation. There were four of them." Her breath was coming in, in harsh huffs.

"Who were they Le-Le?" she shook her head. "The three I did not know but it was _her._ Lorain." I was shaking my head. "We killed her years ago Leah." Lorain and her mate Mark crossed on our land. They weren't there to hunt though. They seemed like they hated us wolves. But we killed them.

"No Seth. This was my fault. I couldn't find all of her pieces. I thought I had them all but I didn't." I heard the front door slam open. "Seth!" I heard Sam call out. "In here!"

"What happened?" He asked frantically "Lorain happened. I must have missed some of her pieces. My guess is she wants revenge." I told him. Leah looked at me with questioning eyes. "Seth that was stupid of you! You know to check for all pieces."

"I know. Where is Carlisle?" I asked. Leah looked really bad. She looked as though she broke every bone in her body. "He is on his way. The little future telling vamp said they will be here in 30 minutes."

"Alice." Why did the pack have to hate the Cullens so much? The were some of the best people I have ever known. "Sure. Should we try move her?" Sam asked looking worried about Leah. "No I don't think we should. I don't want to break anything else."

"Right." I heard the door open again. "Hey Seth I was think-" Emilia stopped as she saw the site before her. She let out a small scream before I ran to her and covered her mouth and eyes.

"Shh. Sam get her out of here." Sam nodded and led Emilia to the living room.

My day seems to just be getting worse and worse.

**A/N Okay so this one isn't all that long. So sorry. Goodness I have been busy with life. But I will try my hardest to put another chapter up soon. Please review and tell me if you thought it was okay or not. Thanks for reading!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	12. Chapter 12

Seth's POV

I paced back and forth as Carlisle worked on Leah. The whole Cullen family plus my mom and Charlie and Emilia and most of the pack were stuffed in my house. I saw how Emilia just stared at the vampires in the house. She was obviously confused. Vampires were bad, yet we have nine of the in my home.

I stopped pacing and went outside to get some fresh air. "Seth, my dad is not going to die." Bella said walking up next to me. I guess Edward read my mind and told Bella. "You don't understand. Bella, I don't want him to die. I know that would hurt my mom so much." I said sitting down on the steps of my porch.

"Seth, you know just as well as I do how fragile humans are. No one can predict their deaths. And I'm thinking that this isn't just about your mom getting hurt. I think you're a little scared that you might get hurt too." Bella said in her sweet voice. She sat down next to me. "You don't understand this Bella. You know that at every second your family is okay. I on the other hand don't get to have such great in site."

"My dad will be fine, Seth. Like you said, I know that at every second my family is okay. Seth your talking about my dad. And soon, you and your mom and Leah will be my family too." She said smiling at me. I sighed. "Yeah, if Leah makes it out of this okay."

The door opened. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Emilia said turning to go back in side. "No no, I'm done talking to him. You stay, I'll go." Bella said sweetly and went in side. "They seem nice, but they look so freaky." Emmy said sitting down next to me. I nodded in agreement. They did look weird.

"Yeah but they are good people." They helped us out more than they should. "Leah is going to be alright. I just know she is." I turned to Emilia. "Emmy, what if she's not? This is all my fault. Leah didn't find all of that stupid vamp but I should have checked. I knew better." Before I was even done talking Emilia was shaking her head.

"This is no one's fault Seth. Things happen. There is no going back and changing it now. Everyone is going to be alright. I promise."

**

Emilia's POV

"This is no one's fault Seth. Things happen. There is no going back and changing it now. Everyone is going to be alright. I promise." I said reaching out and holding his hand. He looked up at me and I could see all the fear in his eyes. "_I promise._" I said again.

He nodded his head. The door opened and one of the vampires jumped out. It was the freaky one with short spiky brown hair. She was so tiny. She reminded me of a pixie. "Leah is going to be fine. She's gonna wake up in 33 minutes and 52 seconds." She said smiling. "Thank you Alice. We will be in there soon." Seth said smiling as well. The vampire I now know as Alice went back in side. "See? What did I tell you? Leah is going to be fine." Seth and I laughed lightly before standing up to go back in the crowded house. "Yes, yes you did."

**

Seth's POV

We went in the house and I made eye contact with Paul and Quil. Emilia's mom just dropped by so no one is at her house. Perfect timing for my plan. Paul and Quil nodded and excused themselves.

They are going to go to her house and find the clothes that she wore when she was raped. She said she kept them in a bag in her closet. The mans scent had to be on them. And once I got it, I was going to track him down and kill him. Paul and Quil agreed to help me, knowing that if some one had hurt Kim or Claire they would want me to do the same in return.

I couldn't tell Emmy of what I was planning. I know she would freak out too much.

Edward stood up from his seat next to Bella and walked over to me. "Hey Seth. It's going to be okay. Carlisle is almost done and he is very sure that Leah is going to be okay. And if you need help with _anything_, you just ask me. I'm there." I nodded and said thanks. I knew what he really meant. He meant that if I needed help catching the dirt bag, that he would gladly help.

I mentally told him if I needed anything I would ask him. Just then the door to my room opened and Carlisle stepped out. "She is going to be fine. She needs her rest but you can go see her now if you want. She is very weak." He said. My mom went into all these thank-you's.

One after one, people stepped in and talked to her. Finally I walked in and hugged my sister. "Goodness, Seth who has been feeding you? You look so fat!" Leah said laughing weakly. "Ha-ha. Very funny. Actually there is someone I would like you to meet." I said motioning for Emilia to come in the room.

"Leah, this is Emilia, Emilia, this is Leah." I said motioning toward each of them. "Hi Emilia. Seth has told me a lot about you." Leah said with a smile. "Hi, he's told me a lot about you too." So far so good.

There was a small knock on the door. "Hey Leah, uh, Seth I got it." Quil said poking his head in the door. I nodded. I'll do it tonight.

**

Emilia's POV

Something is wrong. Seth is planning something I can tell. I just don't know what it is. Whatever it is, it better not be dangerous.

**A/N I haven't updated in so long! Ugh sorry! So this can go one of two ways, one Seth hunts the guy down and kills him or two, Emilia finds out and stops him. Which do you guys want? Any way please, please review! Thanks for reading!**

**-Esmefan1-Elissa. **


	13. Chapter 13

Emilia's POV

I sighed. Seth went to go on his rounds with Quil and Paul. It's been so crazy around here in the last few weeks. Bella came to sit next to me. I was finally warming up to them. "It's crazy what Seth's doing huh? I don't think I would have let Edward do something like that." She said. I was very confused. "Do what?" I asked. "You know, go after the guy who hurt you."

"HE IS DOING WHAT?!" I yelled jumping up. "Emilia I thought you knew…" She trailed off. "I-I need to stop him. He can't _kill_ someone!"

Yes I was going crazy, but I didn't care. Seth, my Seth, was not going to kill a man. Vampires, sure, humans who have no chance of fighting back, no. I ran to my moms car. I got in and drove off. Then I realized I had no clue where Seth was.

Then all of a sudden Edward is standing next to my moving car. I was going about 45 miles an hour. "Let me in and I'll take you to Seth." He said clear as a bell. He didn't even look like he was trying to run that fast. I nodded and pulled over.

Edward got in my car and I let him drive. And in no time at all we were in a dark street. "Seth, Quil and Paul are here. I'll go stop them." He said getting out of the car. I immediately got out as well. "Emilia where are you going? Get back in the car. Seth is very angry and could form at any second. He could hurt you."

Edward said turning back to me. "Yeah? Well I'm angry too. _And_ I'm pregnant." I said very angry. I heard the calls of a scared man in the distance. I ran to it. I saw Seth still in his human form, holding the man up against a building wall by the throat. Quil and Paul were in their wolf forms barking and howling.

I went straight past them and went in-between Seth and the man who raped me. Seth didn't even look at me. His eyes were so full of hate. "Put the bad man down Seth." I said in a strong voice. He still didn't look at me. I grabbed his face in my hand and stood on my tippy-toes. I almost reached hi eyes with mine. "Put. Him. Down." I said in a mad voice now. The man dropped to the ground.

"Are you people crazy?" He yelled running away. Seth looked down at me. Then I did the one thing I could think to do. I started punching his chest. Yes, I knew it would not hurt him, but it made me feel a lot better. When I was done I looked at him. "You idiot!" I exclaimed. Paul started to say something, now in his human form, but he stopped when I gave him a look.

"You really thought you could go and just kill this man? Did you think I would be okay with it?" He looked at me. "I thought you wanted this. He _hurt_ you Emilia. How can you live knowing he is hurting other girls? How could you let that happen?" My breath was taking away. I backed up. I knew he would think this.

I knew he would think it was my fault. It was my fault. Tears fell down my face. Seth still had hate in his eyes, only this time, those eyes were looking at me. I ran to the car and drove away. Not home, just away. I knew he would hate me. I knew it. I was sobbing, barely seeing where I was going. After I had been driving for sometime, I pulled over and parked the car on the side of the road. I started hitting the steering wheel. I knew this was going to happen. Why did I let that man hurt me? I could have done something! I could have yelled louder or hit him harder. Why couldn't he have killed me too?! Then I could be with my dad! Oh, daddy what do I do?

It's been hours now. My heart hurts, my hands hurt, I hurt.

**

Seth's POV

We were finally going to get him! That _thing._ He hurt me Emmy. He has to die. _Dude, chill. The guys gonna get it. _Paul thought to me as we ran in wolf form. We followed the guys scent into a street behind a club. I changed in my human form while Quil and Paul stayed in their wolf forms. The man(If you can call him that) came out of the club following a young girl. The girl had a wrist band so I new she was underage.

The man called out to her, she started walking faster, clearly afraid of him. As I looked at the girl all I could see was my Emilia. I ran to the man and tackled him. He was taken aback. I grabbed his throat and held him against the building wall. The girl yelled thanks as she ran to her car.

"Dude, what is your problem?" He tried to say. "Emilia Moore! Does that name ring a bell?" I yelled at him. I hardly notice the guys coming closer. He didn't get the chance to say anything because Emilia walked right between us. I didn't look at her though. I didn't know why or how she was here.

I didn't care though. This man had to die. "Put the bad man down Seth." She said. Even though the imprinting instincts were telling me to do as she said, it also said to protect her. Then Emilia put her hand on my jaw and stood tall. "Put. Him. Down." She said very angry now.

My will power let out and the man fell to the ground. He backed up yelling, "Are you people crazy?" Then he ran away. I looked down at Emilia still angry. I tried hard not to faze. The she started hitting me. When she was done she looked up at me and yelled, "You idiot!" She turned and gave Paul a threatening look when he spoke up. "You really thought you could go and just kill this man? Did you think I would be okay with it?"

I was so angry, that I let it out on the one person I loved the most. "I thought you wanted this. He _hurt_ you Emilia. How can you live knowing he is hurting other girls? How could you let that happen?" Tears welded up in her eyes. She backed away. Then she turned and went in her car and left.

"She's right, you are and idiot." Edward said shaking his head. "All men are idiots. Seth just hit an all time low. I told you these dogs were bad news." Rosalie said coming around the corner. "What are you doing here?" Edward asked. "Bella told me what was happening. Seth, the dirt bag is taken care of." Rosalie said smiling. I sighed. What did I just do?

What did I just say to her? Why did I say that? It's not her fault! It never was! I ran home to find her and apologize, only I didn't find her there. Alice looked at me like I was a monster. They all did. And they are right. I changed to my wolf form and ran. I was a monster. I hurt Emilia more than that dirt bag. And so I ran far away. And I did not come back.

**A/N……………Hey guys…..yeah…Seth is kinda, like, mean here. I'm sorry for his attitude. He kinda has a mind of his own. ****I would like to thank **alibabe. **She gave me the idea for this chapter, so thank you! I will not be updating this for a little while because my main priorities are Never Let Go and The Beauty In Me. They are both almost complete so I will have lots of time for my other stories. Please Review! **

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


	14. Chapter 14

Emilia's POV

Ouch. The baby kicked. The baby. What would I tell it about it's father? Would it understand? I put my hand on my belly. Ugh I look fat now! Ow…Ouch! Pain shot through me. I looked down to see the most horrifying thing in my life. Blood. Blood coming from my pants. I started the car and turned around. I drove to the Forks hospital as fast I could. I was going 90 now. Then all of a sudden police lights flashed behind me.

He can help me. I pulled over and the man came out. I rolled down my window. "Help me please. I'm pregnant and I'm trying to get to the hospital. I'm bleeding." Tears were flowing down my face. "Let's get you to my car." the police officer said opening my door. He helped me walk to his car and he put me in the back seat.

The he was off. He had his sirens on and was going over 100. We made it to the hospital in no time. They took me into the emergency room as doctors and nurses tried to save my baby. "Do you have some one we can contact?" one of the nurses asked.

"Yes. The baby's father. Seth Clearwater. He lives on La Push." I said. I didn't care what he said to me, or if he hated me. I needed him. I needed him now more than ever. I need my sweet sun.

**

Seth's POV

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap." I said banging my head against a tree. I am so stupid. "Seth! Seth!" I heard Sam yell. "Leave me alone." Why did he have to find me? "Seth. It's Emilia. She's in the hospital. It's the baby." He said. I got up and was running before he was done talking. "Crap!" Not my Emmy. Not now.

I ran into the hospital. I went up to the receptionist. "Emilia Moore?" I asked in a hurried voice. "Room 326" She said nicely. I ran off, with Sam behind me. I went into the room, to see my Emmy laying on the bed with her eyes closed. "The baby's okay. The doctors put her on bed rest." Her mother said sniffling.

"What did you do to her Seth?" She asked with tears falling down. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen. I was mad. I didn't mean any of it. Not one bit." I walked over to Emilia and looked down on her.

"Seth, I know. That's not what I was talking about. The nurses asked who they needed to contact. Did she say her mother, the one who raised her? No. She said she wanted the baby's father. She said she wanted you." Mrs. Moore said putting her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry mom." Emilia said opening her eyes. "Oh, honey." Her mom said getting up. "Do you need anything?" She asked. Emmy shook her head. "Mrs. Moore, if you could please give us some time. I need to apologize." I said. She nodded and left the room.

"Emmy. I didn't mean one thing I said. Not one. You know, one time my dad told me that, sometimes the ones you love the most, are the ones you hurt the worst. I never believed that. I always thought that if you loved some one so much, your main goal in life would be to keep that person from harm. I was wrong. I get what he meant now."

Emmy sighed. "Seth, it's okay. But right now, I need sweet Seth. The one that I first met. Not mean Seth. Not the one I saw last night." She said in a sad voice. I nodded my head and leaned down to kiss her. For her, I will be anything.

"Good. Cause Harry is gonna need his daddy." She said smiling. "What?"

"It's a boy. Harry Jr." I sat on the bed beside her. I was out of breath. "I love you." I said kissing her again.

**

Emilia's POV

Finally, my Seth was back. Forgive and forget right? Oh crap. It's gonna be hard to forget this one.

**A/N Hey! I know I said I wasn't gonna update soon, but I realized I left ya'll with a cliffhanger. And I just had to do this. So please, please, please review!!!! Thanks, love ya! **

**-Esmefan1-Elissa.**


End file.
